


Identity Crisis

by Chibiness87



Series: Knowing me, Knowing you [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s06e05 Dreamland II, F/M, Light Angst, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiness87/pseuds/Chibiness87
Summary: In retrospect, she feels like an idiot for not realising it sooner.





	Identity Crisis

**Identity crisis,** by **chibiness87**  
(part 2 of knowing me, knowing you)  
Rating: T  
**Season/Spoilers:** Up to Dreamland II  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine

 **Summary:** In retrospect, she feels like an idiot for not realising it sooner.

There is something just a little bit satisfying in pulling a gun on a man wearing the face of your partner just after you’ve tricked them into chaining themselves to the bed with nothing more than a coy smile and a raised eyebrow, and declaring the gig is most definitely up.

In retrospect, she feels like an idiot for not realising it sooner. She has followed, investigated alongside, and gone out on a limb for Mulder for over 5 years now, and that it took for things to get this far before the red flags really started flying, well. Maybe being kicked out of the Bureau is the best thing for her.

She’s obviously not the agent she thought she was, the _friend_ she thought she was, if it’s taken her this long to wake up and smell the pheromones.

But then, maybe that’s the problem here. Maybe she’s so used to trusting him, believing him, maybe her own edge has been compromised. Hell, it was only a few weeks ago she was running all over the Hoover building, looking for information that would mean she would be able to save his ass again, and all without a second thought of the consequences for her, knowing she’d pay each and every one of them as long as Mulder survived.

For god’s sake, she even kissed Skinner. A fact that, thankfully, seems to have been brushed under a very large carpet.

Mulder claims she is his one in 5 billion, went to the end of the world to save her after she was exposed to a virus, and she didn’t even think something more sinister might be up immediately when her gut-riding, toe-stomping, rules-are-for-losers partner starts acting like Kersh is the best thing since sliced bread.

She’s not even going to think about the name thing.

Or the butt-slaps.

And then a stranger is in her face, telling her about her name and her family and what she’s had for lunch for the past few weeks, and it seems so reminisce of what she said to Mulder when facing down Linda Bowman that she pauses. But a part of her still can’t quite grasp what this man is saying. Two beings cannot exist in the same time and space; physics has been telling her this for years. And she knows a thing or two about physics.

After all, she re-wrote Einstein for her senior thesis.

She seems to recall him claiming once, that in his line of work, physics rarely applied. But she’s not going to think about that at this particular moment either.

So she challenges him. Claims he could have looked all that up. She’s pretty sure someone with the right connections would be able to access her files, though the comment about her brother hating Mulder seems a bit too close to home for her liking.

And as for the lunch thing? If what this man is saying about him actually being Mulder, they’re going to have to have a serious conversation about boundaries and stalker attitudes. She knows he’s been a little more attentive to her, ever since his whatever-she-is came back into his life. (Frohike called her _Mulder’s chickadee, back in the day_ , and more than anything she wants to know what exactly he means by that, but a large part of her fears what the answer may be.)

The phone call for the plan, for _Mulder’s trap_ , to be held at the store, from Kersh of all people, should have tipped her off. Really, it should have done. Because, if she’s being completely honest, it is only when she is being asked outright _would I do this_ , and being called _Scully_ by the same stranger who claims he’s actually her partner does the bizarre nature of his character suddenly add up and not make any sense.

She has been partnered with him for over five years. And in that time, she has seen him shot, stabbed, and tortured, but he has never given up a source like this. Hell, it took her breaking down _Skinner_ for her to find out Mulder was being used in an undercover op. He played his role so well even _she_ began to doubt him. He has never run to a superior agent to sell a source out.

And he has never pushed her under the bus, when he could take the blow himself.

He has never used her as a means to an end, and it is this, this act of betrayal, which finally makes her believe.

The look of shock, of _disbelief_ on the face of the man she met when it looked like she was the one selling him out. Like she was the one betraying him.

_Et tu, Brutes?_

Mulder’s voice behind her startles her slightly, but she clamps down on her initial reaction to turn. He calls her Dana again, and she cannot help the clench of her jaw at the sound of her first name coming from that mouth, especially after the crap he’s been pulling for the past couple of day. Her name is normally sacrament between them, used only in times of distress; she hasn’t been Dana to him for years, not when Scully means so much more.

He hasn’t called her Scully in over 48 hours, and she misses the way it sounds from his mouth; the conversations they can have with just their names.

He continues, talking about how he ‘did this for her’, and how ‘this is a new me’.

As she watches the van pull away, she can’t help the flicker of doubt in her mind. If this, this man at her side is indeed Mulder, well. Then they really need to talk. Because he may have done some kind of reinvention of himself and found a new him, but it’s the old one she fell in love with.

And if it’s not, well. She’s just going to find a way to get him back herself.

Even if it means re-writing the law of physics to do it.

Because, as she’s recently proven to anyone who’s paying attention, there is nothing she wouldn’t do for Mulder.

After all, he called her his one in 5 billion.

That’s not a title she’s willing to give up for anyone.

Not even him.

 


End file.
